Salem
Salem[[:File:V3 12 Salem Credits.png|''RWBY'' Volume 3, Chapter 12: "End of the Beginning" - Credits]] is one of the primary antagonists of RWBY. In "Ruby Rose", the first episode of Volume 1, she serves as the narrator, giving the opening voice-over for the series. She is also the narrator of the first four RWBY: World of Remnant episodes. She makes her first on-screen appearance in the Volume 3 finale, "End of the Beginning". Salem is a very mysterious figure in Remnant, highly knowledgeable about the world and its forgotten history. Her goal appears to be nothing less than the extinction of humanity. She is opposed by Ozpin, with whom she speaks directly in "Ruby Rose" and "End of the Beginning". She is also linked to Cinder Fall and her faction. Salem is voiced by Jen Taylor. She was named Mysterious Narrator in the credits of "Black and White" and "Breach". Appearance Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes. The designs bear a striking visual resemblance to the markings found on Cinder's Glove. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Personality Salem is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. She is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for her enemy, mankind, which she recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. She also acknowledges humanity's capacity to draw strength from hope, but uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. She is very confident and self-assured, secure in her knowledge that she can best whatever Ozpin sends to stop her and her goals. She also appears to be cruel or sadistic, as she seems to relish the prospect of watching Ozpin burn. Powers and Abilities While her true power is left to be seen, Salem is known to have an extensive knowledge of the nature of Aura, Dust and the Grimm, as well as an understanding of human nature, society and history. Trivia *The name "Salem" comes from the Hebrew word שלם (shalém), which means the state of being whole or intact. The name also has associations of witchcraft and the occult, due to the Salem witch trials, where many people were accused of witchcraft and executed. **Interestingly, this name is one of two names that do not appear to follow the Color Naming Rule of Remnant, a distinction shared with Ozpin. In-universe, naming children after colors is a tradition that began after the Great War. *Writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross have confirmed that any visual resemblance between Salem and the original Winter Maiden (from the RWBY: World of Remnant episode "The Four Maidens") was a coincidence and unintentional.AfterBuzz TV *In an interview with Afterbuzz TV, writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross revealed that Salem's concept was done before the concepts for Team SSSN.AfterBuzz TV *According to the Volume 3 Directors' Commentary, the line "You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear." in "It's Brawl in the Family" is referring to her.Volume 3 DVD Directors' Commentary Chapter 12 *Given her name's association with witchcraft and her antagonistic nature towards Ozpin, it's possible she is based on or alludes to the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. **In her speech at the end of "End of the Beginning," Salem mentions how she wishes to see Ozpin burn. In the 1929 MGM film, the Wicked Witch is portrayed as having an affinity for fire: in one scene, she hurls a fireball at Dorothy and her friends. In another, she sets her broom on fire which she promptly uses to set the Scarecrow on fire. Several times throughout the film, she appears and vanishes in a burst of smoke and fire. **Salem also shares a visual similarity with the Wicked Witch of the 1929 film; she appears to be dressed in all black. **Along with Ozpin, all the members of Ozpin's Group (which is dedicated to combating Salem) introduced so far allude to Oz characters; Qrow Branwen being the Scarecrow, James Ironwood being the Tin Woodsman, and Glynda Goodwitch being Glinda the Good. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists